The Road Less Traveled
by LuverofPups
Summary: The last hoorah before going thier seperate ways. Four girls test the bad boy, good guy theory set forth by thier romantically inept friend. Four friends, an experiment, six months and a city full of untraveled roads. Set in Modern Era. Appearances by mostly everyone. Hope summary isn't as bad as it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**Just something that popped into my mind. No bashing of anyone. Just plain fun. **

**I don't own the Hakouki characters! **

**But I do own Ren, Kanda, and Lisa.**

The book was closed in an annoyed flurry. The young girls head fell on the desk as she wallowed in grief at another possibly good serialization gone wrong.

"Hey, what's wrong with Ren?" a short girl with brown cropped hair whispered to her taller friend sitting at a desk opposite her. The taller paler girl looked back at the girl whose face was hidden by a curtain of reddish brown hair and laughed.

The shorter girl named Lisa looked at her friend quizzically. "What's so funny?"

The taller girl named Kanda finished laughing before explaining the situation to her not so bright best friend. "She just finished a book."

Lisa still looked confused as her gaze traveled back from Ren's forlorn head to Kanda's now indifferent face. "And?"

Kanda sighed. "She probably just read a book where the main character picks the (started off as a bad boy/ mean ass jerk/ family problems when he was a kid) guy as a love interest over the (sweet/ side kick friend/ always there/ one-sided love/ will forever be alone) guy." Kanda sighed as she squeezed it all out in one breathe. "Isn't that right Ren?"

Ren raised her head and looked at her two friends. "Damn straight!"

"W-wait a minute. Really?" Lisa asked in disbelief. "Such a trivial thing?" she again looked to Kanda for an answer.

"You know Ren is crazy Lisa!" Kanda reached over and patted the shorter girl on the head like an older sister.

"Am Not!" Ren raised a fist and shook it at Kanda garnering another bout of laughter from the tall girl. "This should affect you guys as it does me! These female characters what's wrong with them? I would go for the sweet friend in a quick heartbeat before I even considered the 'recycled 'bad boy?"

"So she says _now_." Kanda sent a smirk in Ren's direction as she used air quotes to make her point, making the girl more flustered.

"It's the truth Kanda! Not in books but it's the same in real life too. Just look at Minori! Last week I heard Daisuke confessed to her and she turned him down. They've been friends since kindergarten and he has always had her back. Now look who she's with! Kazama of all people. He's the epitome of bad boy! I would never go for someone like him!"

"I don't think Daisuke stood a chance against someone like Kazama… I mean think about it…Kazama vs. Daisuke. Kazama with the beautiful blond hair and tall stature, that body _ not to mention his eerie red eyes! Vs. Daisuke with the barely controlled acne problem, pudgy midsection, unremarkable black eyes, sweet disposition and great personality….hmmm… I'm sorry but I would go for Kazama too!" Lisa beamed at her deduction.

"Like I said _I _would_ never_ go for someone like Kazama." Ren backed up her earlier statement shaking her head at Lisa's superficial deduction.

"You probably can't go for someone like him anyway. If you haven't noticed he seems to like really…buxom girls with long ebony hair and pale skin. You're so not his type. " Kanda looked at her friend. Ren was about 5'2 with dark tanned skin and cloudy gray eyes. Kanda considered Ren the short athletic type with the lean muscle and all and her redder than brown hair was cut into a layered bob. Ren flushed at Kanda's blunt statement.

"I don't want to be his type!" Ren coming back to herself stuck her tongue out at Kanda who only laughed.

"So would you go for someone like say….maybe…" Lisa looked around the room before her brown eyes stopped on a boy situated on the far side of the room right by the large windows. "Someone like Saito?" Lisa smiled at Ren's dumb expression.

"I take that as a no then!" Kanda proudly announced clapping her hands together earing them several stares.

"W-wait a minute! I didn't say that!" Ren waved her arms in front of the two girls as her gaze drifted over to the ever silent boy. He was presently engrossed in a thick textbook ignoring all the noise around him. He had hair an indigo color that was always pulled to the side and he often wore classes that hid his dark blue eyes. He almost always had a stoic expression on his face except for the few moments that Ren had caught a small genuine smile on his face when the History teacher had been giving them a lecture on swords. Ren had to admit he was handsome but everyone found it hard to breach his rocky exterior.

"I-I wouldn't count him out." Ren finally conceded with a blush on her face as she rubbed her arms in embarrassment. She looked back at the book she was reading entitled …the road less traveled.

"Hmm… I have an idea!" Kanda had a devious expression on her face, the corner of her lips turned up in a smirk. "Let's have a little experiment!"

"Ohhh….Ohhh…can I participate too!" Lisa waved and pointed to herself, her happy demeanor making those around her laugh.

"Of course Lisa! We'll all participate!" Kanda announced as a new person sat in the empty desk beside Ren.

"Oh, hey Chizuru! I was wondering where you were." Ren beamed at her other friend.

Chizuru smiled back as she explained to them how she had missed her ride to school. The girls continued talking and within the next few minutes had explained everything to Chizuru who only looked surprised, especially at the Kazama part.

"Are you guys really doing this?" The brown haired girl asked. Ren looked at Chizuru and then at Kanda who was still looking devious.

"C'mon Chizuru! It'll be fun." Lisa was too excited as she bounced up and down in her seat.

"You don't have to do it Chizuru! We can both just watch these two carry out the _'experiment'!" _Ren was adamant as she looked at Chizuru and then back towards Kanda who only laughed.

"Oh your're both going to do it. We all are as I've said before and to make the experiment more interesting we'll make a dare." Kanda looked at the other three girls to make sure she had their attention. "Whoever can get their mark and bring them to the Black and white dance in….say six months will get…a special prize!" Kanda smiled at her quick thinking.

"Six months! Are you crazy! What kind of experiment are you talking about here?" Ren asked exasperated. "No special surprise is worth this kind of commitment and plus we have to focus on school."

Chizuru nodded in compliance with Ren. Kanda only sighed at the two as she assumed that Lisa was already onboard. "C'mon guys. Think of it as our last hoorah before we have to apply for university. It'll be fun right? ….And if you participate Ren and win I'll admit that you're right about the bad boy, good guy thing." Kanda smirked.

Ren looked in shock at her friend. What was she thinking? She understood the last hoorah part but her last comment? Did it really matter if Kanda thought she was wrong or right. It would be a stupid reason to participate but it would be a fun way to end high school…" Ren bit her lip and looked at Chizuru who looked back at her curiously.

"C'mon guys, class will start in a minute!" Kanda wagged her finger at the two.

In the front of the classroom the door slid open as the teacher Mr. Sannan walked into the room wearing his usual black suit. He hit his lecture desk with his pointer calling attention to the class.

Ren weighed the options in her mind. _Yes or no. Yay or Nay. The Last Hoorah or a Stupid IDEA._ Ren sucked in her breathe and finally gave Kanda her answer. "OKAY!" she yelled as she jumped up her hands balled into fists, her face looking at her black shoes. Everyone within the room turned and looked at Ren, including Mr. Sannan who only frowned. She looked at the sudden silence and felt heat come to her cheeks. "Sorry." She said in a small voice as she sat back down. Mr. Sannan sent her a stern look that said see me after school and then he turned his back on the class as he began to write the lesson on the board.

Ren flopped her head back down on the desk as she sighed heavily. She finally turned to look at Chizuru and said in a small voice. "You'll do it too? Please?" she begged with a defeated look on her face.

Chizuru silently moaned as she looked at Kanda and agreed. Ren silently mouthed a thank you to Chizuru. Kanda turned in her seat and then raised her hand palm up and held it out towards to Chizuru, Lisa and Ren. She glanced quickly at the spine of the book Ren had been reading then smiled a genuine smile. "To the Road Less Traveled." She whispered.

They all grasped her hand and repeated the phrase.

"To the Road Less Traveled."

**Got that done!**

**Thanks for reading this chapter!**

**This is a fun challenge to myself. **

**I'm going to try to update this story every day! for the whole month of June and then I'll move to another story! This is the star story of this month.**

**Thanks again!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I don't own Hakouki!**

The day came to an end quicker than Ren expected. She sighed as she waited for everyone else to exit the room. She had to see Mr. Sanaan at the end of the day she remembered. She didn't want to go because she had Kendo practice but Mr. Sanaan wasn't a man to disobey. He had an easygoing exterior but in the right circumstances he could be like a demon.

Ren reluctantly gathered her things and exited the room making it to blocks of teacher's offices. When she turned the corner she ran smack dab into someone, a whirlwind of papers following her as she fell back hitting her head on the corner of the wall as she went.

The last thing she saw before she her vision went black was dark blue.

-In a hallway in the school-

"Chizuru." Kazama whispered into the girls ear causing her to jump.

"I apologize." She bent down on her knees picking up the books with the label Minori on them. Said girl was standing with her arms crossed over her chest, a scowl on her face.

"Kazama don't talk to that…girl. If you can even call her that." Chizuru looked up at the insult but shook her head and picked up the last book.

A pale hand was offered to her as she made to stand up. Chizuru looked up into red eyes what smiled with a hint of….she couldn't place it.

Minori gasped at the contact and pushed the girl back down on the ground breaking the contact between Kazama and Chizuru but before she could get a word in edgewise someone tall was standing over the small girl helping her up.

Minori backed up at the sight of the man, his purple eyed gaze cut her. Minori backed up and grabbed Kazama's wrist pulling him along behind her. The last thing she caught before turning the corner was the tall stranger offering a hand to Chizuru asking her if she was okay.

**A shortie I know!**


End file.
